


A new bond

by CaitlinGalanodel



Category: Rayla and Ezran, The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinGalanodel/pseuds/CaitlinGalanodel
Summary: Rayla has to do guard when Ezran wakes up and they speak. She understand once more he's a very special kid. I'm not English but I think there aren't enough Ezran fanfic so I try to fix it. Over all I think their bond merits some stories around.
Relationships: Brother/Sister
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A new bond

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not English but I think there aren't enough Ezran fanfic so I try to fix it. Over all I think their bond merits some stories. Nobody beta readed but I hope you'll like it

#  **A New Bond**

“Xadia ... I wish I could see more of this land”

A whisper, by common silent agreement none had asked about what had forced Ezram to reach them, nor of how he had managed to get such great help from the guardian of the nexus of the moon. It was evident that he was not a common child, king of Katolis was a title that bore no respect in Rayla's heart. But Ezram, yes, she respected him even if she understood him little and not because he was human probably:

"When it will bw all over I will guide you through these lands, I think you would like them. I ... we haven't talked since you went to Katolis, not really but ... well, I wanted ... I know you could hate us for your father ... but ... "

Nothing, she realized that there was no way to apologize to someone for having made him an orphan, it would never have been. She looked away but felt the little steps of the boy approaching, letting Zym and Bait sleep, he could be silent when he wanted.

"It's true. The moon elves killed my father, my father killed Thunder who killed my mother who killed a fire giant who ... do you realize how this speech goes on? And in any case, for me you are not a generic elf of the moon, you are Rayla and you are one of my best friends. I trust you like my brother or Zym or Bait. You are the people to whom I would trust my life blindly "

Rayla's eyes widened and she met his innocent and serious gaze, full of warmth and kindness together. If every human had been as him she was sure the schism would never be and that black magic wouldn't even be born but so it was not and had to repair now, to create a new peace. It was up to them, the first step would be to bring the baby dragon back to their home and then ... She hoped it would be enough but she didn't believe it at all. However the words of the child had filled her with a new warmth, a deep and intense sensation, certainly different from the one that Callum caused her but not weaker. She smiled in response and bowed her head to try to hide the tears that were sliding against her will:

"And I will never betray that trust, you are like a second family and you are the best brother anyone could wish for"

She probably said without almost thinking about the real implications of the sentence but she would never take it back Ezram just laughed a little moved but soon tried to lighten the mood, perhaps too serious of that discussion and to cheer her as he was in his nature with those he loved.

"Tell Callum when he wakes up !!!"

She laughed with him and the lively and joyful sound seemed to warm the cave but also to wake up the occupants causing an excited sound from Zym who ran to join the two friends with small shrills and a grumble from Bait and Callum who muttered still sleepy:

"Tell me what?"

They laughed even more and Rayla answered with tears of pure fun:

"That you are lucky to have Ezram as a brother".

Naturally he would have denied it of having said it on awakening but in his sleep he mumbled quietly:

"I know ..."

They had much more to say each other but it was late and there were a couple of hours at max before it was time to leave so Rayla sent Ezram and Zym to sleep reassuring the child that she didn't need to rest. When the faint sound of their breath assured her that everyone was sleeping turned towards the sky that in an hour would have cleared up:

"It would have been worth losing both too"


End file.
